


The MCU Dragon

by Whitefirethedragon



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitefirethedragon/pseuds/Whitefirethedragon
Summary: (*) This isn't the first time Dominic has been called to fill in for a horseman of war of a different dimension but it is is the first time she has been forced to use that power to keep balance. Dominic finds herself in the MCU a world where the X-Men and Avengers are more than just movies and finds herself intervening more than she has in any other dimension changing her forever.





	1. Prologue

They had found a cure for the mutants. That was what she read on the TV just before heading out to the barn to ride. Her host family had told her not to worry that she was not a mutant, that they were not mutants. They were draconidaes but she was only eleven. Dominic didn’t quite understand what that meant. What she did understand was that sometimes she caught on fire but never burned. She could move things with her mind and hear what people were thinking. She could also turn into a dragon when she was extremely upset. Weren’t these mutant things? She didn’t know what to think. Her thoughts were interrupted as she noticed the cow she had been searching for. The cow was due any day and was now visibly thinner than she had been yesterday. Dominic sighed. Mother cows could hide their calves really well but she had to make sure it was OK. Dominic checked all the usual spots that this group had access to. The calf was nowhere to be found. She was just about to ride back to the house when she noticed the fence was down. She rode over to it and sure enough there were tracks going in. 

“The calf could be in there somewhere in those woods.” Dominic thought to herself. 

She nudged the horse forward with her heels. She found the calf not very deep in the woods. Dominic dismounted and lead her horse Dae to the calf. She pulled her blonde hair back. The calf squirmed as she picked it up. There was no way she could carry it back to the fence. She decided to tie it to the saddle. She touched Dae’s shoulder and the horse bowed to allow Dominic to lift the calf onto her shoulder. 

She had just secured the calf with rope when she felt something slice across her back. She turned to see a guy off to her side. She watched in shock as a bony projection grew from his arm. He through it like a spear. Dominic pushed Dae away spooking the horse who ran for the fence. The bone spear barley missed her. She turned and ran. The next spear hit her in the shoulder causing her to stumble a fall. Blood seeped from the wound catching the dead leaves around her to catch fire. Before she could get up he was on top of her holding her down with his boot on her back. He pulled the bone spear from her shoulder. She could see him raise the spear for the final blow. Time seemed to slow down as she was consumed by a white fire changing her into a dragon. She through the man from her back. Her purple scales glistened like jewels. Her blond hair fell free, the hair tie disintegrating in the transformation. She stood only five feet tall on all fours. The man moved towards her to strike again Her purple eyes narrows as she flattened her ears and growled. This would normally scare most people but this guy was out for blood. She slashed at him with her sharp black claws. Her claws made their mark on his arm making him scream in pain. She tried to go back the way she had come but he kept cutting her off. She opened her wings to try to fly. She knew she wasn’t great at flying but she had to try. The man dashed any hope of this when his spear tore a large opening in one of her wings spilling more of her blood. It was a good thing that there wasn’t much leaf litter or the fire in her blood might have set the whole forest on fire. She felt her rage rise to the surface at her torn wing. She caught her attacker in her teeth by his leg and began to shake him violently. He was screaming now. Dominic finally released him throwing him deeper into the woods. 

She saw two people moving quickly towards her. Was she crazy or was one of them floating. They must have heard the screaming. She backed away from them flattening her ears and growling as she did. She had only backed a few steps when she bumped into a group of trees. Dominic saw one of the people raise his hand. She felt an unseen force grab her collar bone and drag her forward towards the two people. It was incredibly painful and she yelp has she was dragged. Pushing against the force with her legs did nothing. Now that she was closer she took in their details. The one who had raised his hand was an older man wearing some kind of costume with a cape and an odd looking helmet. The other was a woman with long red hair. She looked relatively normal except for her black eyes and the orange energy coming from her that looked like fire. Dominic wondered if others could see that too as she was told her eyes were special. 

“What have we here” the man in the cape asked. The man whom she had fought with earlier walked up. 

“Dang he’s resilient” Dominic thought to herself. 

“Magneto sir I encountered her while patrolling the outer perimeter” 

Dominic realized what had dragged her forward and was now holding her. Magnetism. She knew her own magnetic abilities weren’t very strong but just maybe they would be enough to get away. She focused trying to push her own magnetic field against his. 

“Is that so” Magneto said to the other man. He turned to Dominic as she tried to push against his magnetic. He smiled. “That won’t do you any good my dear.” 

She knew he was right and tried a mental attack instead but he didn’t seem to be affected. 

“Who are you and what are you doing here” Magneto asked. At this question Dominic felt someone enter her mind. They shattered her mental defenses like they were nothing. She also felt every nerve in her body activate. It felt as if she were being electrocuted. She dropped to the ground screaming in agony. 

“Jean!” she heard Magneto yell as he released his grip on her collar bone. 

“She is no one” Jean said. 

Dominic felt herself shift back to human completely vulnerable now. The pain had stopped and she struggled to move and her breathing was labored. Her body was covered in sweat. 

“She’s just a child” Magneto say with a shock. He examined the wounds on her back. “Did you do this” he asked the other man helping her into a sitting position. 

Dominic could see that the red haired woman was gone. 

“Yes” the man said.

“We do not attack our own kind especially our children” Magneto growled. 

“But sir what about…” 

“That’s different!” he said cutting the other man off. “Now go make yourself useful and get some medical supplies then get back to your watch.” 

The other man left. By now Dominic had gained back some of her mobility. She tried to stand and staggered forward as she tried to run. Magneto caught her wrist. She tried to pull away but all her strength seemed to have left her. 

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Magneto said pulling her back towards himself He could see the fear and distrust in Dominic’s eyes. He sat down on a log and took off his helmet with his free hand setting it next to him. 

"My name is Erik what’s yours?" He asked her. 

It took her a minute to answer. “Dominic” she said timidly. 

“Come sit with me Dominic” he requested. 

“You’re not going to hurt me again are you?” she asked hesitating to move. 

“No” he assured. 

Dominic sat down a few feet from him. Magneto released her wrist. 

“What were you doing wondering around the woods?” he asked her. 

She explained about the missing calf. 

Magneto sighed “You were leaving and he still attacked.” He mumbled under his breath. “You have an amazing gift child. Could you show me again?” 

Dominic shook her head not looking at him. “I can’t my powers hurt people. I can’t control them very well.” She said. 

“You were doing a fine job earlier” he said. 

“Yeah but I was trying to hurt you” she said turning to look at him. “Erik are you a mutant?” 

The question seemed to surprise him. “Do you know another group of powered humans?” 

“Well my family said that I’m not a mutant.” She stated

"Your parents told you this?” he asked. 

“Well their not really my parents. They just kind of adopted me and they’re like me” Dominic explained.

“They have the same powers you mean?” Erik asked. 

She nodded. “They also said I should avoid mutants. That they were bad people.” 

“What do you think?” he asked. 

“So far you are the only semi good one that I’ve met.” Dominic commented

“Only semi good?” he laughed. 

“You did drag me around by my collar bone earlier. That was uncalled for.” she pointed out.

“I see your point my dear and you’ll have to excuse my brother and sister for their rudeness towards you. Mutants aren’t normally like that. That I can promise you” Erik assured.

Dominic wasn’t sure what to think anymore. “Erik I need to go home before anyone comes looking for me” she said. 

“What about your wounds” he asked. 

“Oh any bandages you put on them won’t last very long.” She said. 

“What do you mean” he asked becoming concerned. 

Dominic took a few drops of blood from her back and let them drip onto some leaves. The leaves instantly caught on fire. 

“You’re full of surprises aren’t you” he said. 

She smiled at this. 

“It’s a wonder your clothes haven’t caught fire” he laughed. 

“Wool doesn’t really burn” she said turning to leave. 

“Wait, what will you tell your family?” he shouted. 

“I’ll think of something” she called back breaking into a run. 

She was definitely not telling them that she had met a bunch of mutants in the woods. They would have a hay day with that. Only when she got to the field did she began to walk. She was about halfway to the house when she heard the wing beats. Two dragons, one red one white rose above the hill and circled her before landing.

“What happened. I smell blood” the red one said. 

“Dae spooked and threw me and I landed on a tree branch. Some noble steed she turned out to be.” 

An orange fire consumed the red dragon and a blue fire the white one as they shifted back to humans. They had accepted her answer. Mary her host mother came close and lead her back to the house. She was a moon dragon so she had amazing healing abilities. James brought her a new wool shirt to change into. She went back out to the barn to care for the new calf. Her host family never suspected what had really happened to her. Maybe mutants weren’t bad.


	2. Call to Action

Someone was calling to her. Dominic could feel the pull. This had happened before in her life a few years ago. Death was calling to her or rather the red horseman locked away inside of her. 

“What is it with War’s disappearing from other dimensions?” she asked herself but she already knew the answer. War drove its host into conflict convincing them that it was enjoyable sometimes even driving them mad. 

“Darn my good nature” she cursed herself. 

She knew that if she didn’t respond that dimension would eventually erupt into eternal conflict. Dominic focused moving her hand slowly in an upward direction. The shadows rose up and formed a mass blacker than the night sky. She formed it into her likeness and touched it to infuse her will. Her shadow doppelganger smiled at her. 

“You got this?” Dominic asked. 

Her doppelganger sat down and continued the paper Dominic had been writing. 

“Of course.” The doppelganger said opening the book. 

Dominic sighed and extended her black claws. They began to glow. She slashed the air seeming to catch nothing at first. The ends became invisible as they pieced the veil creating an opening big enough for to pass through. The edges of the tear glowed light blue. “I want you home by midnight young lady” the doppelganger joked not looking up from the paper that was due tomorrow. Dominic smiled and stepped through. 

It was night. She was in New York City. There was no mistaking it. Even though it was late at night the city hustled and bustled. She was in a dark alley and she wasn’t surprised when a heavy mist appeared out of nowhere. A ghostly woman cloaked in black approached. 

“Hello Death” Dominic greeted her sister horseman like an old friend. 

Death seemed surprised at first but the smiled. This Death appearance was different from the other that she had encountered in another marvel based universe. She was cloaked in black and like War had black markings on her deathly pale face and arms. The markings on her face reminded her of a skull but were more decorative than the other death. Her dress was also more showing of her form particularly her breasts and arms. She had black shoulder length hair and pale eyes of someone who was well dead. The mist seemed to cling to the bottom of her black dress. 

“You have been called by other Deaths before I assume?” she asked. 

“I have” Dominic replied. “And I must ask what happened to this world’s War?” 

“She was a naval officer serving on a submarine at the time of her death. There was an accident and the sub exploded. She drowned and before War could regenerate from what was left of her she was eaten by sharks.” 

Dominic cringed at the thought. This was the first case of another female War she had heard about. 

“So I’m assuming you need me to stay here to maintain the balance” Dominic asked. 

“You really have done this before.” Death smiled. 

“So how do I contact you?” Dominic asked. 

“You will need to assume War’s form and astral project yourself into the spirit world. I will be able to sense you and find you” 

Dominic frowned. She didn’t like to use War’s power as it almost always led to a struggle for control over her body. Death sensed her discomfort. 

“What is it? Do you not know how to astral project?” She asked. 

“No I do it’s just that every time I use War’s power for any reason she tries to take control of me.” Dominic informed her. 

Death frowned understanding the struggle she faced. 

“I am truly sorry but there is no other effective way. You could astral project just yourself but it is unlikely that I will find you.” Death said. 

“I understand” Dominic said bowing her head. 

“I can still come to you without you having to use her powers” Death said. 

This made Dominic cheer up a bit.

“Will you be alright sister?” Death asked. 

"I think so this dimension feels familiar. I’m pretty sure I’ve been here before.” Dominic said. 

“Good luck then my sister.” Death said as she disappeared into the shadows.

“You were surprisingly quiet” Dominic said as she walked down the street. 

“Nothing to say Fire. Same old story someone needs help and you can’t help but come to their aid.” The red horseman said from inside her head. 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing. I thought you liked situation like that.” Dominic jeered. 

“I do but you should be cautious of who you help Fire.” War said. 

Dominic smiled and War grew silent. Dominic remembered coming to this dimension before as a child. There was a place in New York with odd glowing symbols that had placed her with host family. She wondered if they were Ok since they had thrown her across dimensions when things became to hazardous. She shuddered at the memory of what had happened after she left this dimension. Dominic was still looking for the markings when a group of people surrounded her. 

“What do we have here” One of them said. 

“Looks like a nice little snack” said another. 

Dominic sighed. “You really don’t want to do that” she told them. 

They all laughed at her. 

“Oh I think we do” the one standing directly in front of her said revealing his vampire fangs. 

A low hiss escaped from each of them. Dominic roared at them. Her eyes turned purple and her pupils constricted becoming reptilian in appearance. Long black claws extended from her fingers and some of her teeth became sharp. The vampires all jumped back. 

“I thought so.” Dominic growled. 

“We are so sorry. We didn’t realize you weren’t…” 

“Human?” Dominic cut him off baring her own fangs. “Give me a reason why I shouldn’t kill all of you” 

“We can help you” the vampire who had stood in front of her pleaded. 

“How so” she growled. 

“You looked lost we can help you get to where you are going” he insisted. 

Dominic considered this for a moment. 

“Is it that obvious that I’m lost” She asked. 

“A bit” the vampire said. 

Dominic had never really trusted vampires but she didn’t have much of a choice. 

“I’m from a different dimension and I am looking for the place that can point me towards a place to live for the time being. They usually know host families. The building has ancient markings on it that humans can’t see.” Dominic told them. 

“I know exactly the place you are referring. I’ll take you there.” The vampire said. 

She agreed and he lead the way. The others followed close behind. 

“What’s your name?” Dominic asked. 

“The name’s Travis. The others are Cody, Isabell, and my mate Elizabeth.” Travis told her. 

“I’m Dominic” she said. 

It was then that Travis noticed the necklace she wore. The chain was made of gold and had an appearance that resembled scales. The charm consisted of three circles hanging vertically in a row made of fire copper. 

“You’re the seeker!” Travis exclaimed. 

Dominic sighed. “Yep that’s me.” She said tucking the necklace under her shirt. 

“I am so sorry we didn’t realize you were the leader of the dragons.” Travis gasped. 

“Draconidaes actually. I have very little pull with full blood dragons” 

“If you don’t mind me asking miss, what is a draconidaes?” Cody asked. 

“Not at all. A draconidaes is a person with a dragon form and dragon powers. The difference between the two is the human form.” 

“Makes sense.” Cody said. 

“So what brings you to New York.” Elizabeth asked. 

“Just a learning… Wait somethings wrong.” Dominic said stopping the vampires. She could hear almost silent footsteps quickly moving towards them. They were indicative of a predator moving to take its prey. The vampires heard it too and formed a perimeter around her. 

“Watch out!” Dominic yelled pushing Cody out of the way as what looked like a batarang grazed her arm drawing blood. A man landed a few feet away from them. 

“Day Walker!” Travis growled. The other vampires hissed and Dominic realized exactly who was attacking them. It was Blade and she knew the vampires didn’t stand a chance. 

“Get behind me.” She commanded as a pair of swords appeared on her back. Dominic stepped in front of the vampires. “Back off Blade” she growled unsheathing her swords. 

He raised an eyebrow at this small girl challenging him. “You’re not a vamp.” He commented. 

“No I’m not.” Dominic said narrowing her eyes at the hunter. He drew his own swords. 

“What the hell are you?” Blade demanded moving to attack. 

Dominic raised her swords in defense. “Someone you don’t want to mess with.” She growled kicking him and sending him flying into a wall. The vampires all gasped as he passed through a shadow and disappeared. 

“That was amazing” Isabell said as Dominic sheathed her swords. The swords disappeared as there was no more need for them. 

“It was nothing” she smiled. “But I would suggest that you find a different way to feed than just attacking people.” They all gave guilty looks. “We should go before he finds us again” Dominic said cueing them all to walk again.

“What exactly did you do to him?” Travis asked. 

“Oh I just shadow jumped him across the city somewhere” She smiled. 

“You didn’t kill him?” Elizabeth asked. 

“No I don’t know how to kill him.” Dominic told them. That and he keeps you vampires in check but she didn’t say that part out loud. It wasn’t long before they came to the building she was looking for. “Much appreciated guys” Dominic said walking up the stairs. 

“No problem.” Isabell said as the group left. 

This was like the magic embassy of New York. A regular Ministry of Magic for this region. Dominic was just about to go in when a familiar face came out. His red cape swirled as he strode past. 

“Doctor Strange.” She greeted. 

He stopped. “Do I know you?” he asked turning to face her. 

“Not in this dimension” Dominic smiled. 

Strange studied her for a moment. “Ah yes now I see. You are White Fire.” he said. 

Dominic gave him an odd look. “Did you just…” 

“No, no. Of course not I simply connected with myself across dimensions” Strange stated. 

“Right I forgot you could do that.” Dominic sighed a bit relived that he had not read her mind. “You look very familiar” she said studying his face. 

“Oh?” He asked

“Yeah probably a famous actor in my home dimension. It will come to me eventually.” she smiled. 

Strange laughed. “I take it that you are looking for accommodations while you stay. Let me save you some time.” He said. Strange proceeded to tell her where there were apartments specific for draconidaes. 

“Thank you so much that is a huge help.” Dominic told him. “Oh I just remembered. Benedict Cumberbatch. That’s your dimensional doppelganger. 

He smiled. “What an interesting name.” Strange laughed. 

“Goodnight Doctor.” Dominic bowed respectfully and he intern did the same. She turned as her wings appeared in flash of white fire and took flight.


	3. Battle of New York

Darkness had fallen. Thunder rumbled in the sky not too far off. White Fire glanced up at the sky. She hoped that rain wouldn’t ruin this hunting trip. She had worked hard to arrange this trip to Germany for the wolf pack to rekindle relations with their ancestral pack. They had always been friendly to her and had helped her to survive in this dimension. It had been many years since she had been to this dimension. She was wary to come back after being forced to leave for her safety the first time but she had felt had been called by Death herself. In truth it was not at all unlike her own. Same cities a few different countries and the physics could be slightly different at times but the biggest difference was that there were people with powers. Not magic like she had. No there were mutants, and super soldiers and a whole array of others. This was the Marvel Cinematic Universe. In her dimension she had grown up watching movies like X-Men, Iron Man, and Captain America. No one besides her and her and a few other draconidaes knew that it was all real. 

“Trouble?” one of the wolves asked her. It was Nebulous the black alpha of the New York pack. 

“No I don’t think so” she replied. 

She and the two packs resumed the hunt for the deer herd they had been tracking. A few seconds passed and all were startled by something flying extremely low and fast just above the trees. Whatever it was it land very close with a loud crash. 

“What the hell was that?” Sable, Nebulous’s mate, asked. 

“I have no Idea” White Fire responded. She could hear voices coming from the crash site. A second object much louder than the first flew overhead. "Maybe I should check this out" White fire said opening her wings to fly over. 

"We will come with you" said Läufer Mond (moon runner) The alpha of the German pack. 

"You don’t have to do that." White Fire replied closing her wings. 

“Yes we do meine liebste (my dear) this is our territory” he said standing tall and proud. 

White Fire didn’t have a choice. They trotted towards the commotion. She could here trees falling and lightning strike again. 

"Hit the deck!" White Fire yelled pushing one of the bitten wolves out of the way of some type of energy blast. It hit her instead and bounced off in the direction it had come. If not for her special powers over all forms of energy that might have hurt. She shifted out of her dragon form into human. 

“Keep your distance I don’t want you getting hurt” she said turning to the wolves. 

This time they agreed and stayed back. White Fire walked forward alone. She could see them now. She saw three men in a clearing. She watched as one of the men jumped high in the air raising what appeared to be an oddly shaped hammer and slamming it into a shield of one of the others. The blow sent a shockwave felling trees away from the clearing. The sound itself was deafening and disoriented her. She was pretty sure at least one of her ear drums had ruptured. She felt the blood coming from it. 

“Are we done here?” she heard the man with the shield ask. She was grateful she could still hear. “

Yes” she heard the man with the hammer say. 

White Fire walked forward wiping the blood off of the side of her face as she walked. “Good” she said, “Then can one of you explain to me why you have decided to tear apart my clan’s territory and ruining our hunt?" 

None of them answered. She seemed to have caught them off guard. 

“Well?” she demanded glaring at each of them. The man in the metal suit spoke up. White Fire recognized him as Iron man. 

"Sorry we were just settling who got to keep trouble up there." he said pointing up towards a man she had not noticed on the rocks. He gazed down at her with curiosity. She pulled her eyes away from his. 

“Take him and get out.” she said turning away from them. Without realizing it she had turned the direction to where they could see the blood smear on the side of her face. 

"Ma’am your bleeding." The man she recognized as Captain America said reaching for her. 

“Don’t” she warned. 

A loud growl made him stop and all eyes drew to the dark forest were several pairs of glowing gold, blue and green eyes shone brightly from the shadows. 

"What beasts are these?" asked the guy with hammer asked. 

“Calm down that’s just my clan making sure I’m OK” she said. 

"That’s your clan?" Iron man asked her awestruck. 

“I guess pack would be a better word for them.” She said disappointed that they had shown themselves. “Now for real, beat it!" she said turning to return to her pack. 

"Wait" said Captain America. She turned back to him her eyes glowing purple from her growing irritation. 

“What now?” she said almost growling. 

“You sound American. Where are you from?” he asked. 

“I am American. I’m from New York” she said turning away and finally disappeared into the darkness of the forest. 

The wolves followed her the alphas walking on either side of her. 

“You know you didn’t have to do that” she finally said after walking for some time. 

“We smelled the blood.” Läufer Mond stated. “We thought you were hurt.” 

White Fire stopped at a stream. "Nothing serious." she said as she washed her blood off of her face and neck. 

The hunt was over. The stag herd they were pursuing was long gone scarred away from the conflict. On the walk back White Fire realized who the other guy was, Thor. 

“This dimension must be just now forming the Avengers she realized. “They are not off to a great start.” 

They returned to the German pack’s dwelling. It was a large log cabin that had been in the family for years. The German craftsmanship was apparent and it was large enough to hold both packs as well as her. Fire ignited in her hand and she lit the logs in the fire place. White Fire was torn up about the ruined hunt and the alphas could see that. 

“Fraulein do not worry it matters not that we did not catch anything.” Läufer Mond said trying to comfort her. “What matters is that we hunted together as family” 

This seemed to make her feel a bit better but it was still disappointing that they had not caught anything for their last dinner together.   
\-----------  
It was morning now. White Fire stood in her human form outside. She watched as the two packs said their goodbyes.

“Everyone ready?” she asked. 

“Ready when you are Dominic” said Sable. 

White Fire smiled hearing her human name. She moved her hands behind her and brought them forward pulling the shadows with her hands. She formed a large dark circle against the wall of the cabin. She walked forward and touched it with her hand. The shadow changed consistency becoming darker and appearing to have depth now. She turned back to face the pack being sure to keep one hand on the shadow portal she had created. She gestured for them to enter. All eight members of the pack entered. Dominic glanced over the seven members of the Germany pack. She smiled and bowed to them as a sign of respect before entering the portal herself.  
They were in the shadow realm now. Dominic took her place at the front of the group to lead them through. Her eyes could see through the shadows back into the world. They walked for about a mile before she began seeing New York. It didn’t take long to find the right shadow to the warehouse that was the packs meeting spot. Again she opened a portal to let the pack through. 

It was the dead of night in New York City but it was still as loud as ever. 

“Heading for home Dominic?” Sable asked 

“Yeah maybe I can catch a few hours of sleep before the sun comes up she replied. 

“You could come stay with Mark and me” Sable said 

“Yeah Melody and I would love to have you” Nebulous confirmed. Mark and Melody were Nebulous and Sables human names. 

“No that’s ok I should probably head home for the day." Dominic commented. 

They nodded accepting her decision. White Fire erupted from her back as her wings came into existence. She felt some of her teeth sharpen and her claws came out. Her eyes glowed purple as she opened them. She crouched low spreading her wings and leapt off the ground as her wings came down propelling her into the sky. She soared above the city and landed on the roof of her apartment building in lower Manhattan. She shifted back into human form and went down tow her apartment. Her apartment was small but it was homely. Dominic collapsed onto her bed in a deep dreamless sleep.

Dominic was jolted awake by a loud explosion. At first she thought she had imagined it but then she heard a second one. That got her up in a hurry. She rushed to the window and saw the horror of the alien attack that was occurring. Her phone started to blow up with messages. She couldn’t answer them fast enough. She was interrupted when Melody called her. 

“Dominic are you OK? The city is under attack! You have to get out of there!" Melody yelled. 

"Melody you know I can’t do that I have an obligation to protect these people." Dominic said as calmly as she could. 

The other end of the line went silent. 

“Melody I am a planetary guardian and beyond that I am a soldier but you need to get the pack out OK?” Dominic said. 

Melody finally replied. “You are absolutely crazy but you are right.” 

Dominic smiled at this. “Do me a favor and get as many humans away from the carnage as you can.” 

“We’ll do you one better we’re coming to you” Dominic was shocked to hear Mark’s voice 

“See you there alpha” she said and hung up the phone. “Time to put out the call” she thought to herself as she made her way to the roof. 

A white fire enveloped her as she shifted into her dragon form. Her purple scales and blond hair sparkling in the sunlight. She roared. This was not her normal roar it was a call to all draconidaes in the area to gather for battle. Shortly after two other black draconidaes joined her. White Fire recognized then as Avery and her brother David. In their dragon forms Avery was called Darkside and David was called Dusker. White Fire nodded to them and the three of them took to the skies. As they flew towards the battle other draconidaes joined them. She could see people below them. Many running in the other direction but some towards the chaos. She suspected that many of them were werewolves or other draconidaes who could not fly coming to aid her. 

White Fire reached out her mind to them all. "All right get as many civilians out as you can and neutralize this threat. Let’s show em what we’re made of!" 

She heard many of them roar in response before splitting off from her diving into the battle. She looked around and could not believe her eyes. She saw a small group of people who she now recognized as Iron man, Captain America and Thor had circled up and were fighting as a team. This was dramatically different from the last time she saw them. There were a couple of people whom she didn’t recognize but there was no mistaking it. The Avengers had assembled. She saw a large number of wolves heading towards them. Time to make a dramatic entrance she thought as she flew down and shifted into human form. 

“Looks like you guys could use some help” she smiling at their shock. The wolves had stopped behind her 

“Help is always welcome” Cap said seeming unsure of the girl standing in front of him. 

Her face hardened a bit “We will do what we can Captain” she said. He nodded.

White Fire turned back to the wolves. 

“You heard him move out” She yelled before shifting back into a dragon and surging to the skies to take on the alien threat. 

Large rocks flew past her. The earth dragons were making use of the ruble below. She grabbed a Chitari off of a roof top she dug her massive claws and teeth into him ripping him to pieces before flying higher to catch another. Dominic brought her clawed hands together holding one above the other. A purple energy appeared between the space in her hands. She formed it into the shape of a giant four point shuriken and threw it at Chitari on the ground. It sliced through them as if they were nothing before returning to her hand. She made a slight adjustment before throwing again at one of the smaller vehicles close to the ground. The energy shuriken exploded as it hit its target. Dominic rose higher to attack one of their larger flying vehicles. A stream of blue fire erupted from her jaws. It hit the target dead on. They died instantaneously and the fire seemed to damage the vehicle as well. She had to stop it from crashing into a building and creating more casualties. 

Fire that was it. She opened up a telepathic message to the other dragons. "Listen up guys. New information. They can’t stand fire so let’s use ours but be careful. I don’t want to set the whole city on fire." 

She could feel their affirmation. She resumed the battle taking out more Chitari as she went. She used her magic to create illusions of herself that the Chitari would dodge and fly right into the invisible real her where she would tear into them. Thor noticed this and went to fight beside her. 

“You can use trickster magic I see.” he said slamming a Chitari with his hammer. 

"I guess if you want to call it that!" she replied slamming another with her tail. 

"A Midgardian trickster. Now that is amusing." he said firing lightly and making White Fire jump. 

“Wait, what?” She asked but he had gone somewhere else to fight. 

Her specialized ear piece picked up on a communication between Captain America and a guy named Barton. 

“I see Loki but I can’t get close enough to make the shot” Barton said. 

“Loki. He must have been the cause of all this” White fire thought. She touched her ear piece allowing her earpiece to communicate with them. 

“I can get him closer she said looking around trying to locate his position. She spotted him. He was the archer that she had seen earlier. 

“Who is…” 

“The dragon” she said cutting him off. “Just be ready to jump” 

“Are you crazy I’m not… Ah dammit” 

White Fire could see that he was out of arrows and was now being chased across the roof. She accelerated to get under him. He landed crouched on her shoulders. 

“You alright” she asked glancing back. 

“Fine” he said clutching a single arrow in his hand he had managed to retrieve. “There he is” Barton said pointing at one of the vehicles. 

“Can you shoot from a moving point?” she asked accelerating. 

“I can shoot from anywhere” He said standing up and knocking the arrow. Closer. Closer. He fired. The arrow was dead on but Loki managed to catch it. White Fire was shocked. She glanced back as she slowed a bit. 

“Tell me you have another arrow” she asked. 

"Nope" he said smiling. 

*BOOM*

The arrow had exploded sending Loki flying. 

“Nice” White Fire smiled. 

“I know right” he laughed any chance you can drop me back where you found me. 

“That I can do Barton” she said. 

“It’s Hawkeye” he told her. 

"I like that.” she said “it suits you. My name is White Fire” 

“Why is that your name” he asked. 

“You saw me transform earlier right?” she said descending to the rooftop. 

“Yeah” he said jumping down from her back. 

“That’s one of the reason’s” she said turning away from him. 

“Clint quit flirting and get your head back in the right” she heard a female’s voice over her ear piece. 

“Nat I wasn’t” 

“They do know that I can hear them right” She said looking back at him. 

“Yeah how are you doing that exactly” Iron man asked. 

"I’ll tell you if we win." She laughed. As she turned away to take off the realization hit her. Her jaw dropped open. If she had not been in dragon form she would have been beat red. “You son of a bitch you had your com on the whole time.” She growled. 

“I’m a spy” he said raising his hands. 

"This is why I have trust issues with humans." she growled taking another step forward. "Oh and in case you are interested the aliens attacking us are vulnerable to fire. Now if you’ll excuse me I’ve got a battle to finish” 

She leapt into the air. Lighting up the Chitari with her fire. She heard someone say that they could close the portal. 

“speaking of fire guys we got a nuke headed our way its gonna blow in less than a minute” iron man said over the com. 

“Damn” White Fire cursed. She stopped listening to what the avengers were saying and reached out to Darkside. “Darkside please tell me all the civilians have been evacuated.” 

“That’s a negative” she responded. “Why, what’s going on?” 

“The humans are sending in a nuke” she informed her friend. 

“Are they crazy? We still have tons of people down here!” Darkside yelled.

“Get as many people to safety as you can. She cut of the when she saw the missile fly overhead and Iron man was directing it upwards towards the open portal. "That crazy fool!" she thought as she latched onto the side of a building with her claws. He disappeared into the portal. A few seconds later the Chitari and the creatures they had brought with them all dropped. They were dead. 

"That crazy fool did it!" White Fire sighed with relief. She again opened a telepathic link to the wolves and dragons. "We are clear!" 

She could hear the cheers carry up from the street below. Some dragon some wolf and some human. She looked back up the portal was beginning to close and Iron man still hadn’t come back through. Just as it closed Iron man fell through. She sighed with relief but it was short lived as she realized that he wasn’t slowing down. 

“Crap” she cursed as she pushed off the side of the building and flew towards him as fast as she could. 

Hulk beat her to him and the two almost collided in midair. She landed not too far away from Hulk. She backed away as Captain America and Thor approached. Thor pulled Stark’s face mask off. He wasn’t breathing. White Fire couldn’t hear his heart beating. She lowered her ears in sadness. Hulk growled and Tony started awake asking if anyone had kissed him. This made her perk up a bit. The sound of wing beats made her turn to see Darkside land. The black dragon kept her distance so White fire approached her. She already knew what the news was about. 

“How many?” she asked fearing the answer. 

“Twenty-five” Darkside replied lowering her head. 

“And the wolves?” White Fire asked.   
"Eighteen." Darkside said trying to choke back tears. 

White Fire could feel her own tears pricking the back of her eyes. She felt a hand rest on her foreleg. It was Captain America. 

“This the first time you’ve lost soldiers?” he asked. 

“Yes, but they weren’t soldiers. They were friends and brethren and I did this to them” 

“You didn’t do this” he said trying to comfort her. 

“Something you want to share with the group” Stark asked. He was now standing with the help of Thor. Cap shot him a look that told him to 'shut up'. 

"It is my fault I called them into this battle. I’m supposed to lead them and protect them but all I’ve done is lead them to their own demise. It should have been me not them.” She protested

At this Cap became truly concerned. “Are you going to be alright?" 

Darkside stepped closer. “I’ll watch her sir” 

Cap nodded at her. Darkside pushed her with her head away from the avengers towards an alley. 

“Hey White Fire listen to me. This is not your fault. If you hadn’t called us into battle everyone would be dead. We still need you…” She didn’t hear the rest. She had withdrawn deep into her own mind. 

“Survivor’s guilt at its finest” a familiar sinister voice stated.

White Fire looked up. The see the red glowing eyes of The horseman of war behind the bars of her sealed prison. 

“What do you want War?" White Fire asked clearly annoyed. 

“I don’t want anything. You’re the one who came here Fire. So the better question is what do you want?” War asked

"I don’t want anything from you. Your words always get me into trouble. You’re always looking for a way to get free and take control of my body” she yelled. 

"Fire if it’s any consolation you would not have died. Your heart may have stopped beating but I would have taken over for a short time until your soul was forced back into your body." 

White Fire sighed knowing she was right. 

“Do not blame yourself Fire. You are the cause for none of this tragedy.” War pointed out

"So your saying I should be angry at the person who started all of this, this Loki guy?” White Fire asked. 

War laughed. “Loki did not do this. He was merely a puppet.” 

“Then who War is to be blamed?” She demanded. 

“I’m not going to tell you Fire. If you would use the celestial chessboard you would already know.” War stated 

“I am not risking using your powers.” 

“Fire! If you don’t at least use the Chessboard everyone will more than likely die.” War insisted

“Why should I believe you?” White Fire demanded. 

“Go talk to Death, Fire. You know she cares about you” War stated.

Again White Fire knew she was right This Death seemed to regard her as a sister. She didn’t understand why. Death was also responsible for her coming back to this dimension. The Horseman of War had disappeared and without him chaos would ensue. Dominic was one of the only hosts of a horseman that could travel across dimension and fill in for others to regulate war. Often her presence was enough but this time seemed to be different. 

“White Fire!” 

“Huh” she said snapping back. 

“Are you still with me?” Darkside asked obviously concerned. 

“Yeah I’m with you. Let’s get out of here” She nodded.

They decided to continue in human form. Avery pulled her auburn hair into a ponytail and they ran. 

“Avery, you go ahead and meet up with the others there’s something I need to take care of. Avery turned back to her a look of concern on her face. 

“Maybe I should come with you” she said reaching for Dominic. The sudden realization hit Dominic. Avery thought she was suicidal. 

“Avery calm down I’m not going to do anything stupid.” Avery looked unsure but went on without her. 

Dominic made sure she was completely alone before assuming War’s persona. It had been awhile since she had done this but it was the only way to get into contact with Death. It wasn’t much different from her human form. She was now wearing black riding boots grey pants that were tight against her legs and a red tank top. Black lines covered her face and body and her eyes had turned as red as the hooded cloak around her shoulders. She brushed a lock of her blonde hair out her eyes. She didn’t feel War trying to take control so she continued. She closed her eyes and focused calling out to her sister. 

“Death I seek your counsel” her body began to radiate with red energy that moved around her like fire. All became dark. Mist rolled in. 

“Well This is a surprise” said a voice from behind her. 

Dominic turned to see Death standing behind her smiling. Death was cloaked in black and like War had black markings on her deathly pale face and arms. She had black shoulder length hair and pale eyes of someone who was well dead. The mist seemed to cling to the bottom of her black dress. 

"You are getting much better at astral projection sister. Tell me what brings you to the spirit world?” Death asked.

“I need to talk to you about something." Dominic requested.

Death face turned serious. She waved her hand and the mist cleared revealing two black leather chairs a table and a black tea set. Death loved her tea. Probably something she retained from when she was still a human. Death gestured for Dominic to sit. 

“What is it my sister” she asked pouring two cups of tea. 

“War is trying to get me to use her powers” Dominic said taking the cup. 

“That doesn’t surprise me” Death said “This time it came with a warning” Dominic told her. Death set her cup down at this statement. 

“She said that if I don’t intervene and at least use her chessboard that everyone in this dimension would more than likely die” Dominic continued.

Death sighed and averted her gaze. Dominic noticed this 

“I thought she was just being over dramatic but do you know something Death?” She asked. 

“Yes my sister I do. I was worried he might do something like this” Death said pushed her dark hair back. 

“Famine or Pestilence?” Dominic asked thinking of the two other horseman. 

“Neither. Someone after me.” Death sighed.

Dominic set her own cup down. “Who would have to gall to go after you?” She asked Death. 

"That’s not important right now. What is important is War’s warning to you. My situation was a bit different when I became Death but I feel that perhaps if you think can keep her at bay then any help her powers give you would be advisable." Death suggested.

“Thank you Death” They both heard War’s voice.

“Do not worry I have gained too much respect for the Death of this dimension to try anything.” War said. 

"Why do I not believe you War?" Dominic asked. 

“Believe what you will Fire but Death has spoken!” War reminded her.

Dominic sighed defeated. She was going to use War’s powers. Even though it was for the right reasons she still felt awful about it. “I need to get back to help prepare the last rights of the fallen” Dominic said. 

Death rose and embraced her. “Then go I will see you there” she said. 

Dominic nodded as she released her astral form and returning to her body. She opened her eyes and changed back to her normal self. 

“Not one-word War” Dominic said getting to her feet. 

“What? I wasn’t going to say anything Fire” War commented. 

“Oh please I can feel you beaming in there.” Dominic pointed out.

“Child I have every right to beam” War stated. 

“War I’m seventeen. I’m hardly a child anymore” Dominic said walking in the direction of her fallen. 

She could feel them gathered. It would be up to the families as to what would be done with the bodies but as leader of the draconidaes it was up to her to her to give the farewell blessing. It was supposed to set their spirits at peace and keep them from coming back as vengeful spirits. She felt a new pang of guilt as she looked over the faces of the fallen. Some she recognized some she didn’t. Many of the families were crying. Everyone looked at her as she approached. Some eyes were accusing others sorrowful. Many of the other draconidaes had bandages covering wounds that could not currently be healed with magic. This made her feel worse as she was relatively uninjured. She knelt touching each deceased forehead and said the words in dragon tongue. Go from this world noble warrior. Know that your death was not in vain. Live forever in peace and paradise. The crowd began to disperse as she finished the last one. Dominic looked to see Death’s ghostly form near the back of the crowd. No one else could see her. She nodded at Dominic. Dominic walked over to Death. 

“I will find out who is responsible for this Death and I will make them pay” Dominic promised.

Death frowned at this. “How sister?” she asked her voice sounding distant. 

“I have my ways” Dominic said turning away from Death. 

“Thanos” Death said stopping Dominic in her track. She turned back to Death. “Since you are going to find out anyway. His name is Thanos” “I’ll see what I can find out” she said walking away. 

Dominic knew that this was a comic book universe and they had certain constant that were almost always followed. She also knew that she would have to rewatch all the Marvel movies in her dimension. She could only imagine what this one would look like. 

She went to find the Avengers. They weren’t hard to find. She watched them from behind a building. They were gathered around Thor and Loki. It looked like they did a number on him. He was shackled and muzzled. She couldn’t help but fell resentment towards him even if he was just a puppet. For a moment his eyes seemed to meet hers. Had he seen her? He looked at Thor who offered him the other end of some kind of container with a blue cube inside. Even from here Dominic could feel the power coming off of it. Thor activated it and a they were gone in a flash of light. Dominic turned and walked away before the others noticed her standing there. 

The next few days were difficult. The heavy mourning showed in the constant drizzle caused by so many saddened draconidaes. The whole city seemed to be mourning. Dominic attended the funerals of the fallen draconidaes and wolves. Many people wore long black cloaks. Dominic used her powers to mark both the coffin and grave stones with the mark of the warrior of the wolves or draconidaes. It wasn’t until two weeks later that the cold rains finally let up. Dominic went around to each of the fallen’s families to make sure they were healing. Both Avery and David accompanied her as they were both shadow dragons. David also had sky abilities. He would try to brighten the skies whenever they went to speak to the families. Avery kept a close watch on Dominic making sure she wasn’t suicidal. When she finally left Dominic alone, Dominic took the opportunity. She left a note so her friend wouldn’t think the worst:

Avery, I have returned home to my own dimension to take care of some things. Please do not worry. I know you have been watching me these past few weeks looking for signs of suicide and I appreciate that. I was at a very dark point in my life and the pain will probably never go away but I am past that point in my life. I will be back as soon as I can. Dominic 

She left the note where she knew her friend would find it. Dominic sighed and extended her black claws. They began to glow. She slashed the air seeming to catch nothing at first. The ends became invisible as they pieced the veil creating an opening big enough for to pass through. The edges of the tear glowed light blue. She stepped through finding herself in her bedroom in her home dimension. She had work to do.


	4. Meeting

Dominic stretched as he prepped for her run. She had to pass her PT test coming up. She felt awkward running in her grey and black army PT uniform but she figured it was best to practice like you play. Dominic took off in a quick jog. She would have to work up to a faster two mile run over time. This would be so much easier if she could run on all fours but the rules were clear. No powers.

Dominic ran through one of the parks that was still in good shape after the Battle of New York. It had been a couple of weeks since she had returned. Avery had almost strangled her when she came back. She had caught her up with current events. Most of the destruction had been cleaned up and many with magical abilities had helped to rebuild. It was sad that it took a disaster like this to bring everyone together like this. Dominic was still in deep thought when she passed a runner going in the opposite direction. He looked familiar but Dominic couldn't remember where she had seen him so she picked up her pace dramatically.

"Wait a minute" the runner said skidding to a stop. He looked back towards Dominic and took off after her. "Hey!" he called but she did not stop. 

"Anyone could have said that to anyone else." Dominic thought as she continued to run. 

"Soldier!" the runner yelled. 

"OK he's defiantly talking to me" she thought as she skidded to a halt to face her pursuer. "Sorry do I know you?" she asked giving him a confused look. 

"It's Steve Rogers." He said. 

The name sounded familiar but she couldn't place it. 

"Captain America." He clarified. 

"Oh." she said snapping to attention. 

"Relax soldier you don't have to do that around me." He laughed. 

"Force of habit. You look different out of uniform sir." Dominic commented sizing him up. 

"You look different in uniform" he countered. "What are you doing?" 

"Training for a PT test sir." she said. 

"So you are in the army?" he asked. 

No I just wear the uniform for kicks is what she wanted to say but she thought better of it. "I'm in the National Guard actually." 

"Nice. Well don't let me keep you from your run… You know you never did tell me you name." he said. 

"It's Dominic." She said before turning and continuing her run. 

Steve pulled out his cell phone. Luckily Tony had put his number on speed dial. It rang a few times before Tony answered. 

"Hey cap what's up?" Toy asked. 

"Tony you are never going to guess who I ran into…"

 

"25:38 I can do better than that." Dominic cursed as she finished her run. 

She had forgotten to stop her watch when she had stopped earlier but still she could do better. There was still half a day left before her night life began and she had nothing else to do so she decided just to stay in for a while to ice her bad knee. She pulled her phone out of her pocket but something in the reflection caught her attention. It was Captain Rogers. Was he following her? If he was he was doing a doing a horrible job of being inconspicuous. I'm just being paranoid she decided. Even so she turned down an alley and disappeared into a shadow. Her suspicions were confirmed when Steve turned down the alley searching for her. She could escape now or she could confront him. Captain America was a good guy and he probably couldn't hurt her if he wanted to. Dominic stepped back through the shadow. She was now between him and the street entrance. 

"You know you make a horrible spy?" she said making him jump. "Did I scare you?" 

His face turned red. "No of course not." 

"Really? Because you jumped like ten feet." She pointed out.

His faced turned even more red. 

"Why are you following me?" she asked. 

"We just want to talk." Steve said. 

"We?" Dominic questioned. 

"The other Avengers and I." he said. 

Dominic thought about this for a minute. She had disappeared on them without an explanation. 

"Give me two hours to get cleaned up." She requested. 

Steve agreed and she gave him the address of a restaurant to meet. If she was going to meet with them, it was going to be in a public place. She still had trust issues with them. "We'll be there." He said and Dominic disappeared back through the shadow she had hidden in.

Dominic decided to get there early. She hadn't put a lot into her look but she had decided to wear a longer more flowing skirt that hid her knee brace and a non-constricting blouse in case things got messy. She had left her hair down so she was more recognizable. 

"I don't like this." Avery complained. 

"You don't have to all you have to do is sit and watch my back if something goes wrong." Dominic told her. 

"I still don't like it." Avery said as they entered the diner. 

"Hey Joe." Dominic said ignoring her friend. 

"Good to see you again ladies sit anywhere and I'll be with you in a minute." 

"Ah Joe I'm meeting some people here for "business" reasons." Dominic informed him. 

"I see. How many?" he asked. 

"Five I think." She informed him.

Joe laughed. "Is that all? They don't know what they're getting themselves into." He continued to laugh. 

Joe was a good guy. And more importantly he was a draconidaes just like she and Avery were. There were a few other people here so Avery wouldn't draw too much attention. Dominic sat at a larger table while Avery sat alone against the wall. Joe brought each of them a small platter of fresh fish sticks and water while they waited. 

"Thanks Joe". Dominic said as she munched on the food.

"I'm telling you man you got played" Tony told Steve as they walked down the street. 

"What makes you say that?" Steve asked. 

"Come on Joe's Diner? Really? That is like the oldest gag in cartoon history. There is no Joe's Diner" Tony commented. 

"Then what's that?" Bruce asked pointing across the street. 

They all stared at a red neon sign that read Joe's Diner. They walked over. Steve was smiling the whole way. 

"OK so it exists but there's no way she actually showed up." Tony said as he opened the door. 

Dominic had been sitting with her back to the door. She turned when she heard Tony's voice. The look on his face was priceless. Steve had an even bigger grin on his face. 

"You wanted to talk?" she said. 

Tony sat across from her while Bruce and Steve sat on either side of her. Natasha and Clint took the other two chairs. Dominic's eyes flicked between each of the Avengers as she waited for one of them to speak. 

"First things first Dominic is it?" Tony said. 

She nodded 

"Where does a dragon get the technology to decrypt my com systems?" 

Dominic raised an eyebrow at him. "First of all I am not a dragon. Dragons don't have a human form. I am a draconidaes. Secondly I don't need technology. I can hear the transmissions. They're not coded when I pick them up in the air. I would think you of all people would understand that messages like that only become coded when other technology picks it up." Dominic told him. 

Tony didn't say anything. "Never thought I'd see the day Tony Stark was speechless." Steve laughed. 

Tony finally spoke up. "What the hell is a draconidaes?" he asked. 

"It means family of the dragon." Natasha answered for her. 

"Brava." Dominic commented, "Not many people speak Latin anymore." 

"SHIELD has file on them." Natasha said. 

"I'm not surprised." Dominic commented. 

"They don't however have anything on you" Natasha informed her. Dominic smiled. 

"Not surprised about that either." 

"Care to explain?" Clint asked. 

"Not really" she said as if it was no big deal. 

"And why the hell not?" an all too familiar voice demanded from the doorway. 

Dominic smiled. "I was wondering if you were going to show up Fury." 

"Were you now? Well care to tell me why you won't tell us how someone like you has flown under our radar for so long." Fury asked. 

"Because you are SHIELD." She stated as if it should have been clear. 

"SHIELD is an agency dedicated to protecting people." Fury said. 

Dominic's smile faded. "We both know that's only a half truth." 

"I could take you in for questioning." Fury threatened. 

"You could try but you're smarter than that." She countered. Tony and Bruce were enjoying this confrontation.

"Alright that's enough." Steve called standing up. 

"I'll be watching." Fury said walking out of the diner. "I like you kid. You remind me a lot me." 

"Thanks I think." Dominic replied. 

"So you're not going to tell us anything are you?" Tony asked. 

"I didn't say that." She smiled reaching into her bag and pulling out a small purple scale the size of a half dollar and flicked it across the table to Tony. 

"What's this?" he asked picking the scale up and examining it. 

"A way to get ahold of me. Just focus on it and I will feel it." She said. 

"You could just give me your number." He commented. 

"If I gave my number to one of the most well-known playboys people would start to talk and besides spies" she said eyeing the two SHIELD agents. 

"Fair point." He said. 

"I don't mean to be rude but I must take my leave now." She said rising. 

"Got a hot date or something?" Tony smirked. 

"Or something." She replied walking over to the counter to pay for her meal. 

Joe gave her a concerned look but the look on her face reassured him that everything was fine. Before any of the Avengers could stop her from leaving she snapped her fingers and disappeared. She was still there. She was just invisible. It was hard not to laugh at the reactions of the Avengers. Dominic walked over to Avery touching her shoulder to signal 'stay put'. Even after the Avengers left she had her friend wait knowing that SHIELD would be watching. Finally, she whispered it was OK to leave. She lead Avery in the opposite direction of their apartment building and to a different apartment. By now Avery understood what was going on. She pretended to unlock the door with her keys but instead unlocked it with magic. They found a shadow well away from windows and passed through it. Only then did Dominic turn visible.

"Since when can you turn invisible?" Avery asked. 

"Since forever. I have wind dragon abilities remember?" Dominic replied. 

"You're not really going to tell those humans our secrets are you?" Avery asked as they walked. 

"Having human allies isn't a bad idea." Dominic commented. 

"You didn't answer my question." Avery commented. 

"If I tell them anything it won't be much." Dominic answered. 

"I wouldn't trust them." Avery said. 

"You don't know the Avengers like I do." Dominic commented. 

"Do you mean because you have been to more dimensions than me?" Avery asked. 

"Partially. Do you have any plans for tonight?" Dominic asked. 

"Not really." Avery replied. 

"Good then we're having a movie night." Dominic told her friend. She wanted Avery to understand her trust in these people.


	5. Strange Advice

Dominic walked down the dark street. The hood she wore cast a shadow across her face. Movie night hadn't gone quite as planned. Avery had argued that the movies weren't proof of character. Dominic couldn't blame her or others for not trusting humans. The only reason she was so trusting of humans but that was mostly because she had grown up working with them in other dimensions. This was frowned upon by others of her kind. Only her status had kept her from their full wrath. Dominic sighed lost in thought as she walked with no particular destination in mind. An unknown force guiding her. The sound of a nearby car brought her back to the present. She looked around not recognizing where she was. It was only when a door opened to her left did she realize what had happened. Dr. Steven Strange stood in the doorway. 

"Oh good you got my message." He smiled gesturing for her to come inside. 

"You do know I have a cell phone right?" she said as he shut the door behind her. 

"Yes but I do not currently have your contact information." He commented. 

Leading her further into the town house. It was much larger on the inside and almost alive with magic. 

"Right. Remind me to write it down for you." she said feeling a little guilty. 

Strange raised an eyebrow as he studied her. "You seem troubled." He stated. 

"It's nothing." Dominic said shaking her head. "Anyway, my problems can wait. Why did you call me here?" 

Strange decided to let it go for now. "There is a warlock known as Cyrus Black. He is threatening to take the human world by siege." He informed her. 

"Ok sounds like your run of the mill bad guy. Any particular reason you need my help?" She asked not meaning to sound rude. 

"Cyrus Black is an interdimensional being much like you are. He gets most of his power through the use of amulets and he has managed to acquire a dragon hearth." 

This caught Dominic's attention. A dragon hearth was the stolen power from a true dragon concentrated into a stone. This more often than not resulted in the dragon's death. When worn it allowed the wearer to use that dragon's powers and even transform into that dragon's form. 

"I will help but I have one condition." Dominic stated 

"You want the dragon hearth." He guessed. Dominic nodded. 

"You do not trust sorcerers with it?" he asked. 

"I don't trust anyone but dragon with a dragon hearth." She stated. 

"Very well." Strange said. "We are going into the magical world. Do you have anything that would blend in a bit more?" 

Dominic looked down at her human clothes. 

"That depends, do you want me to appear as a draconidaes in human form or a sorceress?" she asked. 

"I want to do this as quietly as possible. A sorceress would be best." Strange informed her. 

"I am unfamiliar with the styles of this dimension." Dominic admitted. 

Strange simply waved his hand causing her to jump in surprise as her t-shirt and jeans were replaced. She now wore a long sleeve red sorceress gown that had a high slit up one side allowing her to walk and fight more easily. There were golden patterns along the edges and the sleeves came to an elegant V. Under the dress she wore boots and leggings and her hair had become braided. She glared at the sorcerer. 

"What?" he asked. 

"First of all never do that again." she scolded. 

"Apologies but we are in a bit of a rush." Strange stated. 

"In a rush or not you are British gentleman and should know better. You could have easily shown me an image!" She suggested 

"Again my apologies. What is the second?" he asked. 

"Red's not my color." Dominic said waving her hand and changing the red to blue." She could hear War groaning at her comment but she ignored it. 

"Dually noted." He said as a magic circle appeared around his hand opening a portal in a ring of fire. "Shall we?"

It was day here. The portal took them somewhere to the other side of the planet. How strange it was. Dominic thought as she glanced around. It was not dissimilar to the magical community of her own. There were a multitude of different shops just like Diagon Alley. It existed alongside the human world but unlike hers she noticed that there were beings other than sorcerers. There were elves and centaurs. She even noticed a group of vampires cloaked from high sunlight and caught the scent of some werewolves. It was odd to see everyone getting along. There were probably other beings that she couldn't see but everyone seemed to notice her. It was most likely because she was with the sorcerer supreme but it still made her uncomfortable. Strange stopped to speak with a group of sorcerers. 

"Who is this?" a sorceress asked nodding in Dominic's direction. 

"This is Dominic, my apprentice." Strange informed them. 

"Apprentice? What are you studying young one?" another asked. 

Dominic glanced at Strange. He nodded letting her know it was OK to answer. 

"Elemental and healing magic." She stated. 

"We can always use more healers." the sorcerer smiled. 

Dominic returned the warm smile with one of her own. 

"We are looking for someone by the name of Cyrus Black." Strange stated. 

"I've never heard of anyone by that name." The sorceress stated "Have you Robert?" 

The sorcerer shook his head. "No but Ella and I can ask around." 

"Thank you." Strange said. He and Dominic moved along stopping to ask other sorcerers. Luckily no one else asked about her.

"Doctor Strange you asked for my help. Let me ask around." Dominic finally requested. 

Strange considered this for a moment. "Very well but be cautious not everyone here is friendly." He said eying a group of vampires. 

"Not to someone like you but to someone like me they might be a bit more forthcoming." Dominic pointed out

They separated to cover more ground. Dominic couldn't help but notice the vampires' eyes following her as she passed them. 

"Excuse me my dear," One of the vampires stopped her. "but what did you mean someone like you." 

He had a thick Romanian accent as smooth as silk. Dominic turned to him. Her eyes changed from green to purple. Even with the dark shadow cast across his face she could see the vampire smile. 

"You are a draconidaes." He said. 

It wasn't a question. Dominic studied the vampire taking in the features of his face. He had black hair with a single streak of white hair in the middle that was longer than most men wore his eyes gave a faint icy blue glow. He was very handsome and reminded her of Antonio Cupo. 

"Might I inquire your name?" he asked. 

"My name is Dominic." She answered not seeing any harm in the question. 

A look of shock crossed the vampires face for a moment but it quickly vanished back to his charming smile. Was she crazy or had his smile grown wider. 

"I had heard from my vampires that the princess of the draconidaes had come to this world." He said. 

"Wait, his vampires?" Dominic thought to herself. She felt her heartbeat quicken as she realized exactly who she was speaking to. The vampire seemed to be amused by this. "Lord Dracula." Dominic stated. 

He nodded. Dominic wanted nothing more than to back away. In every other dimension where Dracula was present they had never gotten along and more often than not ended up fighting intense battles. To be honest Dracula terrified her but she stood her ground. 

"I must be honest princess I did not expect to see you here of all places nor in such attire." The vampire king observed.

Dominic hated to be called princess but she thought better than to correct the lord of the vampires. 

"I'm undercover." She clarified. This peaked his interest. 

"You are hunting." Dracula stated. "Tell me, who are you searching for." 

Dominic couldn't tell if he was genuinely trying to help her or had something to gain. Draculas were tricky like that. She decided to play along. 

"A man by the name of Cyrus Black." Dominic informed him. 

"A sorcerer?" he commented. "Now what could a sorcerer have done to get your attention?" 

"He stole something precious that did not belong to him." She stated. 

"Interesting. As it happens I have heard of the man you are looking for. We vampires hear everything quite literally and I believe that man," Dracula nodded to a man with a brown burlap cloak, "knows where to find Mr. Black." 

"The guy dressed as the cliché henchman?" Dominic asked not bothering to hide the doubt in voice. 

"My dear, things are often cliché for a reason." He smiled. 

"Calum, why don't you go say hello." 

"Right boss." Said the largest of the other vampires. He was bald, had a neatly trimmed red beard and his accent was Scottish. He moved faster than most could follow. 

"One of your personal guard?" Dominic asked as they watched Calum slam the man against a wall and begin questioning him. 

"Indeed, Calum is one of my best warriors." Dracula admitted. "Would you care to take over?" 

Dominic considered for a moment. "No. In fact if you would be so kind as to release him." She requested. 

This time the vampire lord didn't hide his look of surprise. 

"You do not believe this man is connected?" Dracula asked. 

"He may very well be but I have different way of finding my intended target." Dominic stated. Dracula's face grew angry and the other vampires' eyes flicked back and forth between them.

"Calum release him." Dracula ordered. 

Calum did as commanded. Dominic watched as the man scrambled away. 

"You are a fool to let him escape." Dracula spat. 

"Am I?" she asked still watching the man. She waited until he was at the end of the street before speaking again. "Track." She commanded. 

A piece of her shadow broke away and trailed after the man. Only then did the vampire lord understand. 

"Nothing escapes my shadow beast." Dominic smiled. 

"If I were him I wouldn't say anything but I would run to warn my master." 

Dracula began to laugh. 

"Very clever princess. I am not easily impressed but you… I'm surprised you have not yet been invited to join the council of leaders." 

"Oh so there is a council in this dimension." Dominic noted

Dracula nodded. 

"Interesting I will consider it." Dominic smiled. 

"I will leave you to your prey." Dracula said as he gave her a respectful bow. She returned the bow with one of her own before moving in pursuit of her prey.

Dominic watched the henchman through the eyes of her shadow beast. He had stopped in what appeared to be an inn. The bad thing about using shadow beasts was that she could only see through their eyes. She couldn't hear through their ears and had to rely on lip reading which she wasn't very good at. She decided to find Doctor Strange instead which wasn't hard. He was speaking with a few of the sorcerers they had originally spoken too. They must have heard something. Before she could call out to him, a man appeared. He had long dark hair and had a reverse color scheme of Doctor Strange. 

"Sorcerer Supreme! I hear you're looking for me." He called before sending a blast of magic at the group but Dominic was faster. 

She moved in front of them with unnatural speed. The earth responded to her sharp movements forming a shield and taking the force of the blast. She sent the mound towards Cyrus but he flipped over it with stunning agility. His cloak shifted and she could see the dragon hearth around his neck. It was a large blue stone that glowed faintly. The three other sorcerers took up positions beside Dominic. Cyrus only laughed. 

"You fools! You have no chance against me" he said grabbing the dragon hearth. 

His form glowed the same blue as the stone and grew into a massive dragon. Dominic could tell that there was at least some water dragon based on the different spines on his tail. She suspected sky dragon heritage too but she could only guess. The dragon roared causing many of the civilians to run screaming. Dominic couldn't blame them. The dragon cackled as he breathed fire at them. Dominic again stepped forward but this time commanding the fire with her hands condensing it more and more until it was nothing. 

"Now? She glanced back at Strange. 

"Now." He nodded. 

Dominic charged forward moving to all fours just long enough to transform. She slammed the blue dragon hard enough to knock him backwards which was incredible since he was three times her size. Dominic wasn't sure who was more surprised, Cyrus or the other two sorcerers. Cyrus got to his feet. 

"You little…" he didn't finish his sentence. 

He chose instead to again breath fire at her. Dominic didn't bother deflecting it. She simply opened her wings to keep it from hitting anything behind her. 

"You really don't know anything about dragons do you?" Dominic challenged. 

"I know plenty." Cyrus growled. 

Dominic took to the air. 

"Oh yeah why don't you come up here and prove it to me!" she goaded playing off his obvious bad temper. He growled and chased after her.

"A dragon? You asked for a dragons help?" Robert demanded. 

"No I asked a draconidaes for help." Strange corrected. 

"Either way it is a beast." Robert stated. 

Strange glared at the man. "That beast as you call her has saved more lives and is more important than you can imagine and you should learn some tolerance for others." He said sharply. 

"What he means is that you trust her more than we sorcerers to handle this task and that concerns us." Ella stated stepping between the two. 

"I understand your concerns but you need not worry. I can assure you Dominic has the best chance of succeeding." Strange assured. 

"Where are they going?" Ella asked ask the dragons took to the sky. 

"She's leading him away from innocents." Strange stated.

Dominic soared high above the city hidden in the mountains at close to 400 miles per hour. As fast as she was going it was nowhere near her top speed. She didn't need to go any faster. Cyrus was having trouble keeping up with her at this speed. She continued to lead him until they were over the valley. 

"You cowardly beast! Are you going to run from me forever?" Cyrus challenged. 

"Are you sure that's what I'm doing?" Dominic rebuked. 

Cyrus looked around. Realizing what had occurred he began to laugh. 

"A soft hearted monster. Now I truly have seen everything." He chuckled. 

Dominic gave a deep growl. She really hated that word. She charged him at high speed. He could see it coming but he wasn't fast enough to block it. Again and again she struck him until he managed to throw up a force shield between blows. Dominic simply pushed off to reposition herself in the air. 

"You're out of your league Mr. Black!" Dominic warned. 

"Am I?" he challenged as he cast a bolt of magic at her that sparked like lightning but Dominic simply smacked it away. 

A look of shock covered his face. "How? I don't understand that spell should have killed you. The dragon hearth should have increased my power tenfold but it hasn't done a thing!" Cyrus complained. 

It was Dominic's turn to laugh. "You aren't using the right kind of magic." She commented as wind gathered under the curve of her wings allowing her to stop flapping. 

With a powerful surge of her wings she sent the wind forward. It passed through the force shield with no opposition and sliced through the other dragons wings as if they were nothing. Cyrus cried out in pain and began to fall but Dominic held him in place with her own powerful magic. For the first time fear covered his face. 

"I'm not sure someone like you could wield the kind of ancient magic dragons use." Dominic commented looking down at him. 

She dropped and began turning head over tail slamming into the force shield. It shattered like glass and she collided with Cyrus's head sending out a shockwave that could be felt for miles. It wasn't enough to kill him at least not while he was still in dragon form. It did however stun him greatly. Dominic fell with him maneuvering around his large form trying to get to the dragon hearth. She finally managed to grab the stone. Most of the time when these were used they were enchanted so only the wearer could remove them. Luckily that wasn't the case this time and she managed to pull it free of its gold bindings forcing Cyrus back into human form. Dominic was large enough to grab him by the chest with her free hand. With another powerful thrust of her wings they came to a stop just before hitting the ground. Dominic landed slamming Cyrus against the ground. 

"Now tell me, where did you get this?" Dominic demanded holding up the dragon hearth.

Doctor Strange stood alone where Dominic had left him. His attention was drawn to the sky with the sound of approaching dragon wings. Dominic appeared moments later. She tossed Cyrus down to him not bothering to land. Cyrus aside from being badly bruised was bound with a purple ring of energy. Strange gave her a questioning look. 

"There's something I need to take care of." She stated before disappearing through a shadow portal. 

The one thing that she had not told strange and that sorcerers did not know was that when dragon hearths were created that along with the power the soul was often stolen and trapped within the stone. For the first time ever the soul had communicated with her. It had happened while she had been interrogating Cyrus. It had said a single word, Bathsheba. It was probably the name of his mate. Dominic emerged from the shadows in a different part of the world. She could feel the souls pain as he continued to call out for his mate. Dominic kept seeing flashes of where his territory was. It wasn't hard to find the dragon's dwelling. She landed gently at the mouth of a large cave. She could what sounded like mournful moaning deep inside. 

"Hello?" Dominic called. 

The cave grew silent. The darkness surged forward slamming into the ground only inches from her causing her to flinch. 

"Go away!" an inhuman voice growled. 

Dominic switched to dragon speech. "Are you Bathsheba?" she asked. 

This time the dragon moved closer. Dominic could now see the dragon's glowing purple eyes. It was the color of most dragons' eyes. 

"What do you what half-blood?" Bathsheba growled. 

Dominic cringed at the hateful name that many dragons called draconidaes. 

"Your mate sent me." Dominic informed her. 

The dragon gave a furious growl as she came out of the cave allowing Dominic to see her full size. Bathsheba like her mate was three times her size black scales that shown like onyx. She was most certainly a shadow dragon. "My mate is dead!" she cried. 

"I know." Dominic said regretfully opening her hand to reveal the dragon hearth. 

"Kanin!" the dragon gasped. 

Dominic handed it to the distraught dragon. She held the dragon hearth to her heart. They both began to glow. 

"You stupid idiot! You didn't need to sacrifice yourself to save me." She sobbed. 

Dominic turned to leave but Bathsheba stopped her. 

"Wait! He is in so much pain. Is there any way to free his soul from this prison?" she begged. 

Dominic turned back to face the dragon. "Not to my limited knowledge." She admitted. 

Bathsheba sighed. "Thank you for bringing him back to me…" 

"White Fire." She informed the dragon. The dragon's eyes widened with realization. 

"Princess." Bathsheba bowed. Dominic bowed back respectfully before taking off.

Dominic noticed that Cyrus was gone as she landed and shifted back to human form. Doctor Strange must have taken care of him she decided. 

"What was that about?" Strange asked. 

"Just taking care of the dragon hearth." Dominic informed him. 

Strange raised an eyebrow at her. 

"You destroyed it?" he asked a he opened a portal for them to return home. 

"No." she stated stepping through. 

"Hidden it?" he asked closing the portal behind them. 

"Not exactly." She admitted. 

"Well?" he pushed. 

"Ok but you cannot tell anyone." She requested. 

She explained about dragon hearths and the trapped souls and retold the whole story. By the end of it Strange looked horrified. 

"I can see why you don't want that to get out." Strange commented. 

Souls were powerful regardless of who they came from. It was part of the reason demons were always trying to take them. 

"To tear out a soul. Cyrus must have been extremely powerful." Strange concluded. 

"Oh Cyrus didn't do it. That much I know." Dominic stated. 

"Is that why you brought him back black and blue?" Strange jested. 

"Oh no I did that when he was a dragon. I just growled at him a little and he told me everything." She laughed. 

"Yes you can be a bit terrifying with those sharp teeth." He commented. 

"What? You think he thought I was going to eat him or something?" she asked. 

"Possibly." Strange commented. 

Dominic couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at him. 

"You do know that draconidaes can't eat human flesh right?" she asked. 

"I do now." He commented. Dominic laughed. "Anyway Black mentioned that he purchased the dragon hearth from someone by the name of Eugene McLain." 

Strange sighed. "That is a name I am familiar with. He is infamous for being a black market trader in the magic community." He informed her. 

"You want help with that problem?" Dominic asked. 

"No I believe I can handle it. Speaking of problems, you noted to having one when you first came here." Strange stated. 

"Oh that. That is a bit of a long story." She admitted. 

"I've got time." He said leading her to his parlor.

"Interesting predicament." Strange said as they both sipped their tea. 

"Please tell me you don't agree with them." Dominic begged. 

"It's more complicated than that. You must understand the magic and human communities have been separated for centuries and I would assume it has been the same in the other dimensions you've been to." He stated. 

"To a degree." Dominic admitted. 

"Were there any in which magic was widely accepted?" Strange asked. 

"Somewhat. I mean its accepted in the fact that magic is real and it's not that big of a deal to most people." Dominic told him. It was not the answer Strange had been expecting. 

"Tell me what was so different about this dimension?" he asked. 

"These dimensions have a large number of powered individuals and I'm not just talking about magic." Dominic said. 

"Like the Avengers?" he asked "More like mutants." She clarified. 

"Interesting. That may very well be the solution. This world has not yet had time to acclimate to the idea of powered individuals. Perhaps it would be possible to for the magical community to do the same." Strange concluded. 

"You know I gave this same argument a few years ago at the council of leaders in a similar dimension to this one." Dominic commented. 

"So you know about the council?" Strange asked. 

"Of course. There's always a council of leaders. That and Dracula told me." She admitted. 

"So that was him earlier." Strange stated. 

Dominic nodded. 

"You should be careful around him." He warned. 

"Believe me I know." She assured. 

"As for bringing the world together perhaps it is time but it will not be easy. Someone will need to take the first step forward. Perhaps that is meant to be you." he stated. 

"Is that what you meant when you told those sorcerers I was important?" Dominic asked. 

"You heard that?" he smiled. 

Dominic merely returned his smile. "I have an idea." She declared getting to her feet. 

"Oh?" Strange asked. 

"Small steps." Dominic stated. 

"Dominic." Strange called after her causing her to stop. He tossed her necklace to her." 

"Oh thanks. I almost forgot." She said putting it back on causing it to glow before she hurried out the door.

Dominic stood on the roof of her apartment building in her partial form. 

"Dominic what are you doing up here and why are your wings out?" Avery asked. 

"Listening." Dominic informed her. 

"For what?" Avery asked. 

"Trouble." Dominic stated. 

"Tell me you're not still thinking about working with and revealing our world to the humans." Avery begged. 

"That would be lying." Dominic admitted. 

"So what you're just going to go and reveal yourself to the world. That will get you killed." Avery challenged. 

"Can you blame me for wanting to not live in fear." Dominic asked. 

"We all want that but aren't you being a little ambitious princess?" Avery asked angrily. 

"Don't call me that! And no I'm not suggesting we do a big reveal to the world. I mean that hasn't gone well for the mutants." Dominic admitted. 

"Well what are you suggesting?" Avery asked 

"I'm suggesting small steps." Dominic stated. 

"Like what?" Avery questioned. 

"Like protecting the humans from demons and not hiding our powers while doing so." Dominic said. 

Avery shifted uncomfortably. Dominic put a clawed hand on her friend's shoulder. 

"Believe me I know it's easy to neglect that particular duty. Even I am guilty of it." She admitted. "But doing this could remind the humans that we are here to protect them not hurt them." 

"I don't know." Avery admitted. 

"Look I'm not going to force anyone to do anything they don't want to do. All I can do is lead by example and hope others will follow suit." Dominic stated. 

"I still think you're crazy but I can't exactly stop you can I?" Avery jested. 

"Nope." Dominic laughed as she took off leaping from roof to roof on her patrol.


	6. Ghost Rider

Dominic galloped on all fours across rooftops as fast as she could go, her tail whipping around behind her. Even in a partial form she was much faster than any human could track especially in the darkness. To any human moving at this speed would not allow them to see anything but with her heightened perception she could see everything. She opened her wings and leapt onto a nearby skyscraper. She used her claws to climb to the top and gazed out over the city. It had been weeks since she had started the patrols. The other dragons still thought she was crazy but they couldn’t stop her so here she was running patrols every night alone. Dominic closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths as she used all her senses to feel the city but there was so much going on that it was difficult to focus on what she was looking for. She concentrated harder until she felt something familiar. It was a bad familiar. Dominic opened her wings letting the wind take her. She glided on the current letting it take her closer to what she was seeking before doing a spiral dive. She stopped herself a few feet away from a rooftop. 

Dominic looked around. She didn’t sense it anymore. Had she lost it? Out of nowhere a blast of wind slammed into her side rolling her across the rooftop. Dominic looked up to see that a demon had been the one that attacked her. She realized why she couldn’t sense him. His body was almost completely made of air making him much harder to sense. 

“Hello dragon!” the demon growled. 

Dominic growled baring her sharp teeth at the demon. Suddenly the dirt on the roof sprung up forming a second demon. Dominic snarled as her tail whipped from side to side in agitation. 

“You two just made the biggest mistake of your life!” Dominic threatened. 

The demons only chuckled. 

“Demons, they never learn.” Dominic thought to herself. 

In a single swift motion, she brought her arms up and clenched her fists. The demon began to scream as the dirt that made up his body collapsed in on itself. This was why dragon’s had elemental abilities as demons liked to hide within the elements themselves. The wind demon bolted as Dominic leapt at the demon that had been forced from the earth. She grabbed it in her teeth and claws. White fire blazed from her hands burning the demon away in a manner of seconds. This wasn’t her transformation fire. It was heaven fire. Dominic didn’t know if it killed demons or simply banished them back to hell. Either way they didn’t come back. She turned to see that the other demon was long gone and she couldn’t sense it. 

“Damn it!” she cursed. 

Dominic leapt from roof to roof again searching for the demon. She knew this couldn’t be the only demon in New York but it was a panicked demon and panicked demons were particularly dangerous. Suddenly she sensed it. It must have left the cover of its element she realized. Dominic made a B-line towards the demon’s location. She was almost on it when it rushed past her. She had no choice but to give chase. It was much faster than she was in this form and quickly disappeared from her line of sight. Dominic was tempted to shift into her full dragon form but a dragon running through the streets of New York probably wouldn’t go over well. Somewhere up ahead she heard someone scream in pain. The demon had stopped and as Dominic landed on the roof where the demon was she realized why.The demon had processed a man and was forcing him to hold a knife to his own throat. This was not good. 

“Back off!” the demon warned. 

It sounded as if both the man and the demon were talking. Dominic growled but the demon only pressed the knife harder into its victim’s throat causing a thin line of blood to appear. 

“I’ll do it!” the demon threatened as she began to circle the demon looking for a possible spot to attack. 

She stopped and took a few steps back. Somewhere close by a motorcycle roared but neither of them paid it any attention. The demon smiled knowing that she wouldn’t risk this meager human life. He pulled the knife away slightly. 

“Good girl now let’s put those claws to good use. I want to see your blood run.” The demon demanded. 

Dominic growled. She wondered if she could make it to the man in time to keep the demon from slicing his throat. At her hesitation the demon again brought the knife up but to both of their surprise the knife was struck away by a fiery chain. Dominic took the opportunity to surge forward and rip the demon out of the man causing him to collapse. She threw the demon and stepped in between it and the fallen man. It was then that she saw the chains owner. At first glance she thought it was a fire demon but after seeing the flaming skull and leather jacket she knew exactly who he was. It was Ghost Rider. 

“Oh crap I’m going to die!” was the first thought that went through her mind. 

She growled taking up a defensive stance, her eyes darting between the Ghost Rider and the demon. Finally, she took a step away from the rider. Only then did he move to attack the demon himself. Dominic took the opportunity to escape but she didn’t do alone. She managed to sling the unconscious man over her shoulder. He was heavier than he looked but she was able to glide to the street below. Ghost Rider quickly whipped his chain around the demon and disintegrated it before it had a chance to run. He turned and watched the dragon run down the street. 

Dominic hurried down the street to the nearest hospital. A blue and white masquerade mask appeared on her face as she approached. Luckily there was an unattended paramedic cot. She laid the man down before bolting away to a nearby alley. The mask disappeared as she learned against the wall and peaked around the corner. Dominic sighed in relief as paramedics soon found him and began tending to him but her relief turned to panic as Ghost Rider’s chain wrapped around her trapping her wings and arms against her. It wasn’t on fire but he pulled her closer with surprising strength. 

“Fire you have to get out of here!” War screamed in her head. 

“I can’t. Even if I could there is no possible way I can outrun him! He’s the freaking Ghost Rider!” Dominic's thoughts yelled back. 

The Ghost Rider seemed to be studying her. 

“We are going to die aren’t we?” War asked. 

“Yep.” Dominic confirmed. 

She had never been this scared in her life. She couldn’t move. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from his fiery gaze. Finally, he shifted the chain and it fell away. The Rider walked past her as he no longer had any interest in her. He whistled and his flaming motorcycle drove up on its own. Only when he rode off did she move again. 

“What the hell was that about?” War demanded. 

“I am not entirely sure.” Dominic admitted as she slumped against the wall trying to catch her breath. 

“You should probably move in case he comes back.” War suggested after a few minutes. 

Dominic didn’t answer. She just climbed as fast as she could and took flight. 

“Oh man I’m going to have nightmares for a while” She said as she got high enough to where she felt safe. 

War gave a small chuckle. “Oh the irony, demons don’t scare you but this guy leaves you petrified.” She laughed. 

“Shut up War! You were just as scared as I was, admit it!” Dominic challenged. 

“I admit to nothing Fire.” War objected. 

Before Dominic could comment further someone called her name. It was Avery in full dragon form along with a few other dragons from the apartment building. 

“Hey guys what’s up?” Dominic was what she asked. What she really wanted to ask was 'Where the hell were you all five minutes ago?' but she held her tongue. 

“White Fire we’ve all been talking and you’re right. We need to start taking a more active role in protecting the humans.” Avery informed her. 

“Really? That’s great!” Dominic exclaimed. 

“We still think you’re crazy for wanting the reveal us all to the humans again though.” One of the other dragons informed her. 

“I’m pretty sure I can live with that.” Dominic smiled.


End file.
